


Arts and Crafts America Icon for Ysabetwordsmith

by MyLittleAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleAngel/pseuds/MyLittleAngel
Summary: An icon for Ysabetwordsmith's Arts and Crafts poem series over on Dreamwidth





	Arts and Crafts America Icon for Ysabetwordsmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/gifts).



> This came about purely because I noticed that Ysabetwordsmith does not have a icon for their poem series Arts and Crafts America - they are currently using their personal icon for poems that are a part of the Arts and Crafts America series - and they strike me as the type to like separate icons for separate series *shrugs*. So I did a thing.

[](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mylittleangelxxx)


End file.
